A Dark Shadowed Past
by subway2323
Summary: Shadow link is resurrected to gain another chance. Will he learn to forget the past? Will he regain his power? And most importantly what secrets will he uncover?
1. Chapter 1- A second Chance

Did they ever care? Did they ever understand?

Why do I keep asking these questions day after day...

I really do feel tired... Maybe, I'll just take a short nap...

"Damnit Shadow! Wake up!" It was obviously Vaati's voice echoing into the room. "You fool! I tell you to watch the mirror for just one hour and you fall asleep on the job!"

Shadow rubbed his eyes and blinked to see the purple figure leaning over him, tall and viciously staring him down.

All Shadow could mutter was, "Sorry...Lord Vaati..."

Vaati did not look at all impressed.

"Why don't I just throw you off this here tower? You cannot even stay awake for more than one hour, you useless creation..."

Shadow stood up and shook away his sleepiness. "Please forgive me, Vaati."

"Why should I! Let slip again and you'll be dead."

They both new what he meant by that.

Shadow had just been resurrected again from the mirror last night. He was very weak still as he slowly recovered his dark powers. He knew one thing though, just because he was weak didn't mean he was going to get any special treatment...more like the opposite.

Shadow would likely never be forgiven for helping the four young heros. He was nearly worthless, yet for some reason Vaati spared him.

Vaati has been acting strange...

Oh your probably wondering... The mirror may have broke, but the mirror shards still work just fine. They may not be as efficient, but it works. Thats how Vaati and Shadow still live. Although Shadow rather be dead.

The mirror has been loosely pieced back togather with a few shards missing here and there...

Vaati snapped Shadow from his dreaming by barking orders at him. "Go find _him_, you'll do as I say, or I'll make sure the light hurts even more this time."

He knew exactly what he meant by _him._

_"_Yes Lord Vaati...as you say."

Vaati walked out of the room his purple cape swinging behind him. To be queit honest Shadow thinks he likes his monster form better than his hylyain form.

Shadow link walked down the stone corridors, he was in the middle of the tower at the very core were the mirror slept. There was very little light in the entire tower, but most can see without any light. Shadow was having some trouble though, still fresh from the dark world. His eyes seeing dark patches everywhere...

He stumbled over a box that was laying in the hallway as he fell onto the ground.

_Poor Shadow..._he heard inside his head.

_Poor, weak, little Shadow._

_"_I am not weak!_" _He screamed...

"I am not weak..."


	2. Chapter 2- An Order to Complete

Shadow stood up after feeling the heaviness of the past few days. He kept feeling unreasonably tired. He also felt insanely twisted up inside... Should he even follow Vaati's orders? It's not like he cares...he never did...

Shadow, despite feeling like drowning himself, proceeded down the dark halls. He passed by a few dark Knights who gave him cold looks. He saw multiple servants give him stares. Shadow was slowly feeling the pressure.

He finally reached his corridors. He hadn't seen them since he before he came out of the mirror...again. It was fairly the same. Nothing out of the ordinary, he did notice, however, that the master sword lay on his bed. Well, not the real master sword, but of course the dark version of it. A separate reality of the light.

Shadow picked the sword up and touched the tip of it with his fingertips. Surprisingly, he drew a small amount of blood that trickled down his hand. He saw it and a warm sensation came to mind.

He could remember _that_ sent...

His past battles became as clear as day inside is head as he remembered the countless he had killed.

On the other hand he felt another feeling...A feeling that nagged at him constantly. He could not name it.

Shadow sheathed his sword and began to walk out of his room when he saw a figure in the doorway.

"Hey you!" Shadow yelled as he ran over toward it. No one was there..._ Was he hallucinating? _

_"_Why does this always happen to me?" Shadow muttered.

He had no idea why he was going crazy. Matter of fact he was confused and angry as ever. One thing he knew is that he needed to fix it, and as soon as possible.

Shadow then heard a raging voice in his head, no other from his creator of course. "Shadow, come to my corridors right now!"

Shadow, of course, had to comply. He steadily walked to his destination, taking his sweet time while doing it.

He creaked the door open and awaited a very long and hateful lecture from Vaati.

Vaati of course gave his signature devious smile as Shadow briskly made his way toward him. He was standing over a pool of water that was shining full of images of the light world.

"It is a little blinding, isn't it?" Vaati asked. "But it is necessary to look through our enemies eyes."

Shadow investigated the pool of light. He agree'd that it burned his eyes. "Shadow, you do know what I wish you to do, don't you?" Vaati's eyes darkened as he walked over to a separate table and sat down.

"Uh, wasn't it something about invading hyrules territory?" Shadow responded hesitantly.

"Of course not you fool! Get yourself straight," He yelled as he looked Shadow dead on in the eyes. "We went over this, right?"

"I cannot recall...Lord Vaati"

Vaati snapped a book closed that he was holding.

"Well you better start remembering."

Shadow looked down at his feet feeling a bit shaky from Vaati's attitude.

"Remember, Shadow?" Vaati smirked. "We are going to assassinate the Hero."


End file.
